Music Speaks
by Undead Author
Summary: Artie tries to tell Tina how he feels about her through music. Tina/Artie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I LOVE this song. **

**And the songs that are listed, I actually went through my iPod and randomly picked. xD**

_Sing what you feel_. The words rang in Artie's ears as he scrolled through his iPod for the perfect son to describe how he felt.

He had been desperately trying to tell Tina about his feelings for the past month and a half, approximately, with little to no success. Words simply failed him. Either his throat would close up, or he would stutter (the joke she made about tables being turned didn't exactly help his case), or he would chicken out and say something stupid like do you have a pencil. His frustration mounted with every failed attempt, until one day Mr. Schue's words of semi-conventional wisdom came back to him: sing what you feel. Where words fail, music speaks.

So he was looking for a song. A perfect song. A song that may or may not make Tina want to make out with him then and there. After about twenty minutes, he growled and just started clicking on random songs.

'I Miss You' by Blink-182? A little too morbid.

'Collide' by Howie Day? No, too mainstream.

'Love Is a Battlefield' by Pat Benatar? Nah, he would save that for a breakup.

'Hoedown Throwdown' by Miley Cyrus? ...he needed to have a conversation with his little sister about her iTunes purchases.

Suddenly, he got the best idea. He knew the _perfect_ song.

_xoxoxo_

One day, after Glee rehearsal was over, Artie was strumming on his guitar, Tina was talking to Mercedes, and Quinn was talking to Puck about what they were going to do when the baby came.

When things had sort of quieted down, Artie began to play the beginning to 'Can You Tell' by Ra Ra Riot. Singing quietly, he looked at Tina.

_Oh, have I been too discreet_

_How long am I supposed to wait?_

_I think about you nightly_

_Oh, can you tell I'm losing sleep_

_Oh, what am I supposed to do?_

_It's hard to stay cool_

_When you smile at me_

_And I get nervous every time you speak_

Casting a look at Tina, he bit his lip. She was looking at him like she'd never really seen him before. He was becoming a bit uncomfortable, but he had started the song and he was going to finish it.

_My bed's too big for just me_

_When you turn your eyes_

_I promise I won't care_

_I'm standing by your sister fair_

_Oh baby, baby, baby please_

_My heart sinks to my feet_

_Oh, what am I supposed to do?_

_I think about you nightly_

Mercedes was whispering to Tina now and pretty much everyone was looking at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but then grabbed her backpack and hurried out of the room. Artie stopped in mid-strum and felt like an idiot. He had never even considered that Tina didn't like him back. He hated what a self-absorbed jerk he had been. Placing his guitar in its case and hanging it on his chair, he rolled out of the room.

**YAY I can't wait for next chapter. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Like I said, I really really love this song and I recommend you look it up and stuff. **

Artie sat outside the school door, waiting for his dad to pick him up. He hadn't seen Tina, and it was just as well, because he wasn't sure she ever wanted to look at him again. Why, why, _why_ had he been so stupid? His eyes widened. He'd acted like Puck! This fact darkened his mood so much that he spent the whole car ride home with his father in silence.

"You're pretty quiet today, Artie," Mr. Abrams commented, looking back at his son in the rearview mirror. "Something happen today at school?"

He shook his head shortly. "No, Dad. Nothing happened. I guess I'm just… tired or something."

"Well, alright." Casting another concerned glance at Artie, he drove without saying anything for the rest of the trip.

After saying hello to his little sister, Abby, he rolled towards his room at the back of the house. The door was closed, which was strange because it was almost always open so Artie could reach it easily. Also, music was playing softly. Frowning, he reached up and opened the door—and gasped. Tina was sitting on his bed, and 'Can You Tell' was playing from his stereo. "But—how did—why are—" he started.

"You're stuttering," she smiled. "Your mom let me in."

Artie made a mental note to screen who his mother let in the house—but this didn't really bother him. Her sitting on his bed… she seemed so comfortable. It was like she was made to be there.

He moved into the room and shut the door behind him. "So…"

She smiled (he tried not to notice how her eyes crinkled) and rubbed his covers. "You said your bed was too big for just you…"

He blinked. "So you—you got it? You understood what I was—"

"Of course I did, Artie! It was so amazing and sweet and I just—I didn't know how to react, sure, but once I thought about it I realized I really, really like you."

He couldn't believe it. Was she _really_ saying this? He gaped at her and she nudged him with her foot. "You know, you never really finished that song."

"Oh—oh! Yeah. Right." Reaching around, he retrieved his guitar. Once he had tuned it, he started up where he had left off, smiling this time.

_When I look into your eyes  
I tend to lose my thoughts  
Don't forget your stare  
Oh what was that you said _

_  
Would you let me know  
'Cause I can't read your mind  
Oh can you tell  
I can't even explain_

Oh baby I can't even explain  
What am I supposed to do  
It's hard to stay cool  
When you smile at me  
And I get nervous every time you speak 

He smiled nervously as he ended the song and she leaned over and whispered, "Your bed won't be too big for you anymore" before kissing him.

_**fin**_


End file.
